


Home

by ravenhowlett



Series: Home Sweet Home [7]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Emotional, Emotional Sex, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, Majin Buu Saga, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Majin Buu Saga, Reunion Sex, back from the dead, everyone misses goku, post-seven year gap, the moon always makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhowlett/pseuds/ravenhowlett
Summary: This week on Dragon Ball Z! Goten meets his father, Goku learns he has a second son, and Chichi has her family back!





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just exactly what the summary says. I just wanted to bring the family back together and I think the Majin-Buu arc is such a fun and chaotic arc where so much is happening all at once. Can you believe it takes almost 100 episodes to cover the events of a single day?

For an entire month all Goten could think of was “What if he doesn’t like me?” When Gohan told him and Chichi that their dad would be coming back to the land of the living for just one day at the end of the month for the World Martial Arts Tournament he immediately felt both excited and worried. He’d never met his dad before. He’d only heard about him in stories from his mom and brother, had only seen his face in the photos in the albums and on the altar. To Goten his father Goku had always been an elusive story, a myth his mom and brother would tell him to cheer him up about not having a daddy like Trunks did. He was an amazing warrior with incredible strength and unflappable confidence and the gentleness of a child. His power knew no boundaries and his compassion for others was limitless.

But Goten wasn’t any of those things; he’d never fought evil doers and saved the world, he’d never been to outer space, he hadn’t even learned how to fly yet. How was he possibly supposed to live up to his father's legacy? What if he took one look at Goten and rejected him because he wasn’t big and strong like Gohan? Well the upside was that he’d only be around for one day. He’d only have to try to impress his dad for one day and then he would never have to worry about it again.

But things didn’t always turn out as expected, did they? Goku showed up and accepted Goten as he was despite never even knowing he existed until that moment. He picked him up and breathed in his scent from the crown of his head and his arms shook and his eyes were wet and his smile was sad but he held him so tight Goten thought he would never put him down.

Goten fought hard during the tournament, desperate to beat Trunks and prove his worth to his father. When he lost he felt afraid, like his father might be disappointed and decide to return to Otherworld early. He felt the hot sting of tears and the burning heat in the back of his throat threatening to unleash but he pushed them down. He wouldn’t be a sore loser, not in front of his dad. He was nervous to be around him after that but then when Buu showed up all he could think of was how he just wanted his dad to hold him. He’d had several more opportunities that day to impress him but nothing mattered more to Goten than living long enough to see his dad save the world and say goodbye at the end of the day. It was touch and go for a few hours, people died, the world was destroyed, and no one was strong enough to defeat Buu. But eventually his dad and Vegeta and even Gohan put their immeasurable strength to the test and everything went back to normal again.

But nothing was normal after that. Now Gohan had a girlfriend and their dad had come back to life. It was difficult to sit still on the ride home. Goten felt energised and exhausted and he had a hundred questions to ask but no one seemed interested. Emotions were still high. When they arrived home Gohan immediately took the phone from the wall and locked himself in their shared room, most likely intending on keeping his promise of calling Videl as soon as they got home. His parents went to the kitchen, his dad sat at the table and his mom set to work cooking up a million different meals. Goten sat in his little chair by the sofa and turned on the television, flipping channels for a cartoon to watch while he waited for dinner to be ready. When it finally was and he and Gohan joined their parents to eat there was a brief uncomfortable silence. Goten couldn’t help but watch his mom and brothers faces and they watched Goku. He didn’t understand why they kept staring at him every time they looked up from their plates. It was like they thought he would disappear.

“So Videl’s your girlfriend now, huh?” Goku asked suddenly. Gohan paused eating, his fork halfway to his mouth. He didn’t respond but it was obvious he was happy about his new relationship. “Your first girlfriend, wow. I can’t believe it. You’re practically grown up! And look at you, shot straight up like a weed!”

After dinner all Goten wanted was to spend time with his dad. Hew tugged on his hand, pulling him toward the sofa so they could sit together. Goten still felt a bit shy around him but he really wanted to get to know him.

When Goku sat down he lifted Goten onto his lap and just stared at him for a moment. The son he never knew he left behind. The son who was raised on stories and ideas of him but never with the real thing. Goku regretted that he wasn’t present for his sons, that he completely missed Gohan growing up into the man he was now. He regretted missing Goten’s entire life. He missed all his firsts, his first word, his first steps, the first time he took flight, the first time he ascended to Super Saiyan.

“So Goten, why don’t you tell me a little bit about yourself?” There was a brief laugh coming from the kitchen that he was pretty sure came from Gohan and something that sounded like “You sound like you’re interviewing him.”

“Um I just turned seven four months ago.”

“Five months ago, Goten,” Chichi corrected from the kitchen.

“Oh yeah. Oh! I can turn Super saiyan! Wait, you already saw that. Um… Mommy said that I’m reading at an eighth grade level already which I guess is good but she always wants me to read more.”

Goku could tell how shy his son was. His whole demeanor was stiff and uncomfortable. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment the longer Goku watched him struggle to come up with something to say until he decided to throw him a liferaft. “You’re quite the skilled martial artist. Did Gohan teach you?” And suddenly it was like Goten was in his element, talking a mile a minute about all the skills he’d been learning the last year or two. It turned out his mom had introduced him to sparring, much to Goku’s disbelief. He chattered on and on about all his favorite moves and techniques and how great of a teacher Gohan was since he helped him train all month for the tournament.

“He even taught me how to fly! Flying’s fun! I wanna fly everywhere from now on. But sometimes I swallow a bug if I’m talking and flying and one time a bug flew into my eyes but I didn’t cry even though it really stung.”

He was so animated when he spoke, even about the minor details. Goku felt his chest tighten whenever Goten smiled. How much of this had me missed? He didn’t want to think of that, he knew he missed all of it. He should have paid more attention to Chichi during those last few months, perhaps if he’d known she was pregnant… No. He still would have made the same decision. Besides, thinking that way wasn’t fair to Gohan. Goku sacrificed himself knowing he would leave his son behind, so knowing about Goten or not, it wouldn’t have made a difference. The outcome would’ve been the same. There was no point in torturing himself with What If’s. The past was the past. He just hoped that Chichi and Gohan had forgiven him since then.

“Goten, I think it’s well past your bedtime, isn’t it?” Chichi stood in front of the pair, her hands on her hips and her hair down. She was already showered and in her robe and slippers. Goku looked to the side and noticed Gohan fast asleep on the couch. How much time had passed already?

“But I’m not tired yet. I wanna stay up with Daddy.” His voice trailed off in a whine but Chichi wasn’t having it.

“You may not be tired but think of the day your poor father has had. He must be completely exhausted.” Truth be told Goku actually felt restless. He wasn’t quite ready to say goodnight but when he looked at Chichi again there was a sparkle in her eye.

“Your mom’s right, Goten. Fighting Buu really took a lot out of me. I could use a nice hot shower and a good night’s rest. Come on, I'll even tuck you in.” He shrugged at Chichi, wondering if that was something she did with Goten. Once Goten was all washed up and ready for bed he climbed in and Goku could swear he saw the energy sapped right out of him. Gohan squeezed through the room behind him to get to his own bed.

“Daddy?” Goten said as Goku stood up.

“Yes son?”

“Will you still be here in the morning?” Gohan had already turned over in his bed but his head was angled toward them, waiting to hear his response.

Goku felt that same tight feeling in his chest again. “I’ll be here. I’m not going anywhere.” He watched as Goten eased his shoulders and Gohan settled his head to his pillow.

* * *

When Goku finally walked into his bedroom he realized he hadn’t been in there in seven whole years. He felt nostalgic when he noticed the room was mostly unchanged. And then he felt a thrill rush through him when he noticed Chichi sitting on their bed. Her robe sat precariously on her shoulders but was untied at the waist revealing her naked body underneath. Goku quietly shut and locked the door, already removing his clothes and making a beeline for the bed.

“I don’t think so,” Chichi said in her usual no nonsense tone and he stopped right in his tracks. “Shower first. You were covered in sweat and dirt all day, I won’t have you in this bed until you’re clean.” Goku continued to strip the rest of his clothes as he ambled to the bathroom. “But hurry. I waited seven years, if you think I’m waiting another moment you’re severely mistaken.” Goku showered in record time, making sure to scrub every nook and cranny, relishing in the scents of Chichi’s shampoos and body washes as he did. When he returned to the room after hardly bothering with a towel he stood in front of Chichi and gently peeled her robe from her, unceremoniously dropping it on the floor. He combed his fingers through her hair, scratching his nails along her scalp and down her neck and shoulders.

“Goku…” Chichi stilled his hands and held his face, angling his head so she could kiss him. “I’ve missed you. So much. You’ve been away from me for too long.” She felt a sob deep in her chest threatening it’s way up her throat. “I want you.”

Without another word Goku pushed Chichi back onto the bed and crawled above her. He kissed her so passionately, nipping at her lip and along her jaw and down her neck. Not for the first time that day he felt hot tears spring up. He didn’t try to hold them back this time. When he pushed inside her it was all he could do not to come on the spot. She felt so warm and tight, her hips meeting his in every synchronized thrust. Despite how much time they spent apart their bodies always knew how to move together, what they needed and how to give it. Goku came first, groaning and growling into Chichi’s neck as his release wracked his body. He’d wanted her to come first or at least at the same time but he just couldn’t control himself. His breaths were shaky and his limbs felt heavy but he was still hard and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to make sure Chichi finished with a bang. He positioned their bodies so they were lying on their sides and he pulled her hips flush to his own as he thrusted again and again, his hands gripping and groping her generous backside.

Chichi came with full body shivers, she felt like all the air was knocked from her lungs as she gasped out loud, her voice sounding raspy and breathy at once. Before she could make too much noise Goku sealed her mouth with his again. They didn’t feel the urge to go another round right away but they were content to stay connected in the mean time, their hips still moving faintly, still seeking out that delicious friction.

“Gosh, I hope the boys didn’t hear us.”

Chichi had too laugh. As much as she loved her boys and wanted to protect their image of them, she didn’t much care at the moment if all the animals in the woods around their house heard them make love. She knew Gohan would have probably turned his radio on to drown out their noises and attempt to preserve what was left of Goten’s innocence. That ship had long sailed with Gohan back when he was a child and walked in on them.

“I love you Chichi,” Goku said, interrupting her thoughts. He smoothed her hair back and then his fingers were stroking the shell of her ear, lingering around the small diamond studded earrings she wore. He’d bought her those earrings for their first anniversary, completely unaware that she’d been eyeing them in the shop window every time they went into town for months. He’d just known he needed to get them. “I know I didn’t say it enough before but… I want you to know it. I love you.”

Chichi couldn’t respond and Goku didn’t begrudge her for it. He held her as she cried. And held her still when she finally fell asleep. He got up eventually to clean up, get a drink of water, and make sure the boys were asleep. They hadn’t even moved an inch since being tucked in other than to both kick their socks out of their blankets.

When he returned to their room he padded over to the open window seeking out the cool night air and shivering as it chilled the sweat on his skin. He took a few deep breaths, centering himself and focusing on his family’s ki, content that everyone was where they belonged. When he turned back to the bed he was struck by the image of his wife, her body still except for the rise and fall of her chest, her long thick hair framing her perfect face, her naked body, though not devoid of scars or stretch marks, still perfect in every way. He’d had the privilege of witnessing how her body changed over the first ten years of their lives together. He was filled with such wonder throughout her pregnancy with Gohan, amazed at how she was capable of growing an entire person inside her own body, and even feed it with her breast. He’d watched as she transitioned from dedicated martial artist to doting mother, her hardened edges rounding out and becoming soft. She’d always been the most beautiful this way, completely exposed, vulnerable, her face slack with sleep.

Goku inhaled deeply as he turned back to the window. He would probably stay up a while longer. He was completely exhausted, his body spent of it’s last reserves of energy, but his mind was racing. He was alive! He was at home with his family and his son. Sons! He had two sons now. Boy that was going to take some getting used to. Goten was such a sweet kid, smart like his brother, caring like his mother, and he looks just like me! Goku hoped he could live up to Goten’s expectations.

About an hour later Goku finally climbed back into bed, gently rolling Chichi toward him so he could hold her. She barely stirred and nuzzled her face into his chest as he pressed his lips to her hair a few times. When he settled in he saw he had a perfect view of the full moon out the window. He’d always found comfort in it for some reason. Even knowing what he did now about the dangers of seeing it back when he had his tail, knowing what he did to Grandpa Gohan, still he loved it. Perhaps it was his Saiyan blood thrumming through his veins, reacting on instinct, his skin prickling with goosebumps, his tongue tingling right in his mouth, and a sharp chill running down his spine. Whatever it was, it was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Goku's home with his wife and sons! Finally! I wish the show had more slice of life moments for this family, they deserve to have soft moments. I wonder how life will be for the boys now that dad is back in the picture. 
> 
> If you guys are ever interested in the person behind the screen, I'm on tumblr @ mexican-goku so please come and say hi!!


End file.
